A Steamy Shower
by jingling-bells
Summary: One shot.A Steamy encounter in the shower.


Disclaimer: I do not own skip beat!

* * *

><p>The alarm rings at 5:15 a.m. and she smacks it without even waking up. It goes off again at 5:23, and she grudgingly rolls herself out of bed. He is up already, the early bird, brushing his teeth at the sink as she stagger, squinting, into the bathroom. Dodging his hand that shoots out to grab her ass (it's way too early for that), she turns on the shower. He brushes his teeth and washes his face as she waits for the water to reach the correct temperature. He keep stealing glances at her in the mirror, staring at her tits as they strain against the sheer fabric of her tank top. She knows he want some sign from her that he can make another move, but she is so tired, barely functional.<p>

She opens the shower door just a crack and test the water. The steam rolls out of the stall, creeping over the mirror with smoky tentacles. That's what she needs. She strips off her tank and panties and step in to the shower. Just as she was leaning her head back and soaking her hair it occurs to her that she didn't get a towel. She slide the door open to check the towel rack, but there's nothing there. Damn.

"Honey!" she calls out. "I forgot to grab a towel, will you bring me one?"

His smiling face appears next to the open shower door. "I'd be happy to, wifey, but it's gonna cost you."

She rolls my eyes. She can't possibly bargain with him at 5:30 in the morning. "What?" she whines, but he is gone. Off to get my towel? She hopes. A minute later, the shower door opens again and he steps in with her, naked, his erection giving away the nature of his thoughts and clueing her in to the cost of forgetting her towel.

His cocky smile melts her resolve, but she still has to warn him… "Honey…you know I love this…but I didn't plan for it this morning. I didn't get up early to account for sex in the shower."

He leans in to her and kisses beneath her ear, brushing the wet hair away from her neck, and murmur "I can be quick and you'll still love it kyoko..."

He reaches for her lips, trapping her tongue with his as he reach her leg up and brace her foot on the shower bench. His one hand reaches under her thigh and lifts it up higher, opening her up and pressing his shaft against her. She continues to kiss him and let him grind into her. As good as this feels, but he is too tall to make this work comfortably. She pushes him down onto the bench and straddles him as the water pelts on her back. Slowly, she let herself down onto his hard member, enjoying him entering her a little at a time as she pushes down until he is all the way inside her. Oh, God, it feels amazing. She groans with pleasure as she moves up and down on his shaft, the friction building, the excitement growing for both of them.

She loves how hard he is. She loves how excited she can get him. She loves how much he wants her, how much he makes her want him. She increases the pace, squeezing her muscles as she feels his need increasing, her orgasm nearing as she rides him. Sliding up and down, grinding against him, using her legs as leverage as she works his shaft in and out of her pussy, she finally reaches her climax, shuddering on his cock, gripping his back with her fingernails, her legs quivering and her sighs escaping in one massive wave of ecstasy.

She meets his eyes and he smiles at her, but he isn't finished. She knows he will drill her hard now that she had cum first, so she stands up and position herself with her palms against the shower wall, leaning forward as he stands behind her and thrust into her without warning. She cries out in surprise, and he wastes no time in fucking her as hard and fast as he can. He reaches around and grabs her tits, working her nipples through his fingers as he pounds her with his hard cock. Both panting and gasping as her hips press back to meet his. With a groan, he announces his orgasm and she feels his cock release its load deep inside her. He continues to thrust until he is completely drained, then slumps against her back, both of them breathless and spent.

When they manage to stand up, he washes her hair for her, and they soap each other off. Turning off the shower and stepping out of the steamy stall is like exiting a world of sex. She doesn't want to leave that world, but reality awaits. She grabs the soft towel he brought for her and wraps it around her body, then peek out the door at the clock. 6:00. they look at each other in a panic.

Dashing around the bathroom, they start bumping into each other like stooges as they struggle to make up for those extra minutes spent pleasuring each other; minutes they don't have built in to their morning routine. But then she catches his eye in the mirror again, and places her hand on his half-dressed chest.

Stop.

Surely there's time for a good, long, loving kiss.

That was really, really nice…oh, no…now she wants him again. "We shall call in sick for today" comes his husky voice and she smiles, "okay, ren" now who is she to decline such an offer as she pushes him towards the bed.


End file.
